


Competition

by algidAvicular



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M, i did not proof read this, i let my bastard words go into the world i do not check them beforehand!!, idk if this is ooc or not the only character i write well is vriska im so sorry!, im a tumblr girl idk how ao3 fics work pls read this, it took me three years to write chapter one here we go!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/algidAvicular/pseuds/algidAvicular
Summary: Rose Lalonde is the most successful designer in New York, owning her own boutique called "Light and Rain" which is normally very busy.Kanaya Maryam is a troll who decides she wants to be more successful than Rose Lalonde.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 3





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaa !!!!!!!! i started writing this in 2017 but never published it because i never felt it was perfect, and in three years i kept making small updates until now when i finally decided to publish the first chapter! this piece of writing is my child, my love, my pride and joy, and i am so excited to have this finally published. you can also sort of tell i began this a couple years ago since parts of it might not be good but others are?? idk my writing style has changed a lot in three years!! also it looks better on a google doc :( archive is ugly :(

Rose Lalonde is the most successful fashion designer in New York City. She owns the 'Light and Rain Boutique' which has a bookstore inside of it. So she isn't just the most successful designer, she's the most successful bookstore owner. She has the greatest classic books and hand-makes the clothes she sells. Light and rain is a large boutique with purple, pink cloud-like fountains outside, pouring as if they had rain coming out of them. The store is bright and has some colored fairy lights here and there.

Kanaya Maryam is a troll and hopes to be a famous designer one day; maybe even more famous than Rose Lalonde herself! The trolls have had recently come to earth, and she moved to New York, a busy state perfect for trying to become famous. She owns the 'Rays boutique' which so far isn't super popular, but has a few recurring customers so, obviously, she's doing something right. Kanaya's boutique differs from Rose's. It's made of black wood, the outside has a balcony resting on two lighted poles. It has jade green designs of frogs and other things on the walls; very fancy looking.

\--

Rose woke up from her sleep, her alarm going off. She silenced it and yawned before getting out of bed. She quickly got donned a yellow dress with a sun embedded on it with a matching yellow headband. The blonde slipped blue flats on, and smiled, as she could hear her sister in the shower singing along with her Katy Perry music playing. It was amusing how different they were; Rose is intellectual and quiet while Roxy is outgoing and loud. Despite their differences, they still enjoy each other's company.

She grabbed her purse and exited the house, making her way through the busy street of New York.

//,//

Kanaya looked at her alarm as it went off; she had already been awake and ready before she was supposed to wake up for her job. She was quite excited but contained the emotion well as she turned her alarm off. She looked in the mirror and looked at her black sleeveless dress; it faded into grey with a white swirl on the chest. She walked downstairs and saw her dancestor, Porrim, but she usually called her sister.

Porrim turned and smiled at her, then took her keys and purse standing next to the door. Kanaya mirrored her actions, but only grabbed her purse. The jadebloods walked outside and got into Porrim's car, driving to Rays.

//,//

Rose unlocked the door to Light and Rain, ready to start a fresh day of work. She sat down and started sketching designs for future outfits. Usually, Saturdays were busy, but today few people came in and they were all to return books. 

The door chime went off, signaling that someone had walked in. It was her half brother, Dave, along with his matesprit Karkat.

"'Sup Lalonde," Dave said, looking around. "Busy day, huh?"

"Oh yes, very busy." She shut her notebook and placed it on the counter next to the register. "Nearly four people today."

Karkat rolled his eyes. "There's a new place downtown run by a troll," he said. "Her name's Kanaya Maryam."

"Yeah, she's been getting your customers," Dave added. "They call the place 'Rays'."

Rose thought about this. She wondered how a troll could be a successful designer; not that she was against it. She just thought they didn't like fashion.

"Okay, I might go down there to check out the competition," Rose said.  
..

Rose was walking down the street when someone came up behind her. She turned around to see her sister, Roxy.

"Heeeey, sis!" she slurred. Roxy had obviously just come from the bar where she worked for a break.

"Hello, Roxy." Rose smiled at her as the elder Lalonde linked arms with her.

"So where ya goin'?" She inquired. "thought you still had work."

"I closed early. Apparently there's a boutique downtown stealing my customers."

Roxy gasped dramatically. "how about I go with you!!" 

Rose nodded. "okay, but please try to be civil, I don't want to make a poor impression."

"Pffft! civil is my middle name!"

"Well, I think this is it," the younger Lalonde stated as they neared a fancy building with the name her half brother had told her.

"Whoa!" Roxy gasped. 

"Roxy be quiet, I thought you were civil."

"I am!"

"Then please quit acting like you're not." Rose pushed open the doors to the jade green and gold building, seeing a tall troll with a long black dress on behind a register, then another with a more revealing long black dress in the window of what seemed to be a tattoo parlor in the back.

The two blondes looked around; admiring the contents of the boutique. It was fancy, even the tattoo place.

"Hello, may I help you?" the Lalondes turned to the tall troll who had walked next to them. "I apologize, we aren't usually this busy."

"Yes, I'm-"

"Rose, Rose, look!" Roxy pointed to a rack that held a purple dress with black stripes and golden straps, and a violet one with thick sleeves.

"Oh, do you like them?" Kanaya walked to the rack, taking the hangers and walking back to the Lalondes. "I made them recently."

"We'd like to purchase them!" Roxy said excitedly.

"Roxy, please let me-"

"Great, they'll be forty dollars." Kanaya smiled.

"They're lovely but-"

"Here you go!" Roxy had fished her credit card out of her purse and handed them to Kanaya.

"Roxanne-"

"Great! Just give me a moment." She walked to the register, and as soon as she was out of earshot Roxy turned to her sister.

"She seems great!" Roxy whisper-shouted. "Very talented." 

"Yes, she is, but you didn't let me-" Rose cut herself off when Kanaya arrived again with the dresses in a bag.

"Thank you, come again," Kanaya said as she handed the bag to Roxy.

"Come on Rose, let's go!" she linked arms with Rose and pulled her out of the store, waving goodbye to Kanaya who chuckled at the sisters.

"That went well," Roxy said when they exited.

"It didn't, actually, and I blame you for that," Rose said giving a side glance at her sister.

"Pff!" Roxy laughed, hunching over slightly. "It went fine! We got some totes cool new outfits too!"

"Don't you have some bar to be at?" Rose raised an eyebrow, giving a teasing smile.

"Oh! My breaks almost over!" She quickly shoved the outfits into Rose's arms before running away. "See ya, Rosey!"

Rose shook her head at her sister, smiling, and continued walking to Light and Rain to drop off the dresses. When she finished, she made her way back to Rays, so she could do what she originally went there for.

Upon entering the boutique for the second time that day, she took a bit of time to look around and admire the looks of the building, as Kanaya was busy with a customer. She had to admit; it was obvious why so many people were flocking to the boutique. The designs hanging on the walls were all different from one another, each with its own personality and all carefully made. Rose could tell Kanaya was a dedicated designer and was beginning to respect her. She knew trolls didn't have it easy on Earth, so seeing how the boutique had become so popular so suddenly was impressive.

As Kanaya finished ringing up the last customer that was waiting in line, she noticed a familiar figure waiting by the entrance. She left the register, making her way over to the girl.  
"I don't believe I got to introduce myself," she said holding out her hand. "My name is Kanaya Maryam, I own this boutique."

Rose smiled politely, reaching out to shake Kanaya's hand. "Yes, Karkat told me about you. I'm Rose Lalonde."

Kanaya smiled back at Rose, dropping her hand. "Ah, yes, and you own Light and Rain, correct?" She asked, though she'd be an idiot not to know. Everyone in New York has seen the glory that is Rose's boutique.

"Yes, I do." Her smile turned to one of slight arrogance, as it always does when someone mentions her boutique. She spent years working on it to bring it to absolute perfection, and yet she still tries to make changes every so often to ensure it remains the best. 

"Wonderful, I take it we must be competitors then?"

"Yes, it appears that way."

**Author's Note:**

> it's 1am babyyyyyyyy and i did this instead of sleeping!! goodnight.


End file.
